tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
STAR SAIL (song)
STAR SAIL is a 2017 song by Growth. Overview The lead song from Growth's standalone single of the same name. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for TSUKINO FANTASIA～Aozora to Daichi no Shou～ & Animal Halloween. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * *Everyone |-|Kanji= 瞳閉じて気づく　波に揺れて　変わる音に 思い込みをやめて　未曾有のパラダイム　受け止めてゆく 正しい術は　分からないけど 迷わないで　夢を貫く 例え　軌道に戻れなくても 僕は　君と共にあるから どんなときも Star Sail　希望の舟を浮かべ まだ見ぬ　世界へ Sir Crew　悲しみ越える　光連れて Star Line 輝く飛沫　浮かべ 水平線に向かう 後悔のない　最果てへと 心になずむ音　波を立てる　君の証さ 流れても変わらない　海の色と　僕らの契り 誰とも違う　君の力で 僕は今も　僕でいられる 例え　理想に届かなくても 君のために　もがき続ける どんなときも Star　Sail　希望の舟を浮かべ 新たな　世界へ Sir　Crew　歓び分ける　仲間連れて Star　Line　輝く飛沫　浮かべ 星空　仰ぐ旅は 追い風に乗り　夢を運ぶ 瞳閉じた　僕を照らす 君の光に　導かれて Oh Star Sailor　君と Oh Star Sailor　今 Star Sail　希望の舟を浮かべ まだ見ぬ　世界へ Sir Crew　悲しみ越える　光連れて Star Line 輝く飛沫　浮かべ 水平線に向かう 後悔のない　最果てへと Star　Sail　希望の舟を浮かべ 新たな　世界へ Sir　Crew　歓び分ける　仲間連れて Star　Line　輝く飛沫　浮かべ 星空　仰ぐ旅は 追い風に乗り　夢を運ぶ　最果てへと Kanji provided by sh3ro on Tumblr. |-|Romaji= |-|English= Realizing our eyes closed, swaying along with the wave to the sound that changes Stopping the wrong impression of unpredecented paradigm, we’ll accept it I am not sure if this is the right way but Do not hesistate to dream through Even if you unable to return to orbit Because I am with you Always Star Sail, float the ship of hope To the world that you’ve never seen Sir Crew, overcome sorrows and be with the light Star Line, make the sparkling splashes float Facing the horizon With no regrets to the end The sound that mellows in the heart, put up a wave with your proof The colour of sea stay the same even when flowing, that’s our vow With your own power, it is different from anyone It is currently in me as well Even if your ideal is not reaching I will continue struggling for you Always Star Sail, float the ship of hope Towards a whole new world Sir Crew share the joys and be with your fellows Star Line, make the sparkling splashes float The journey to seek for starry sky is Riding on fair wind and carries the dream With eyes closed, I lights up As I am guided by your light Oh Star Sailor, with you Oh Star Sailor, and now Star Sail, float the ship of hope To the world that you’ve never seen Sir Crew, overcome sorrows and be with the light Star Line, make the sparkling splashes float Facing the horizon With no regrets to the end Star Sail, float the ship of hope Towards a whole new world Sir Crew share the joys and be with your fellows Star Line, make the sparkling splashes float The journey to seek for starry sky is Riding on fair wind and carries the dream to the end English translations by sh3ro on Tumblr. Reference Category:Songs Category:Growth songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs